


Stalked

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [3]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Mystique finds herself being stalked by the X-men





	Stalked

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Stalked

She watched from up in a tree as Wolverine stalked past below her. She hadn't thought he could find her despite Irene's warning that Xavier had sent him to capture her. She had been surprised when Irene called her. She had not expected Xavier to ever start hunting her, in her experience he tended to be more reactive to threats instead of seeking them out.

Of course she knew the reasons Irene had laid them out for her. She was unsure of how to handle the Jean Grey problem as Irene couldn't foresee with one hundred percent accuracy which way she would go. She had to admit the power the girl was reputed to have was terrifying but if she could be controlled and made a weapon she could in the end be used to change the world.

She heard a snict of claws and the branch she was on suddenly disappeared. "What," she said resuming her true form to see Wolverine falling toward her. She twisted and rolled out of the way. "How did you know it was me?"

"I can find you anywhere now Mystique," a voice said in her head. "There is no where you can run." She realized with a sick feeling that Xavier had found a way to bypass her immunity to telepathic scans. She was forced to dodge another attack by Wolverine. She realized he was the main problem and snapped her leg out to hit him in the back of the head. While he was dazed, she took the form of a fox and darted into the underbrush.

"You can talk to me but you can't stop me," She thought at Xavier as she put as much distance as possible between herself and Wolverine. She turned to the left and began aiming for the highway she'd hop onto a truck and get out of there. She was forced to turn back when an optic blast tore up the ground in her path.

"I told you there is no where for you to run Mystique my X-men have you surrounded." Xavier's voice sounded louder. "I cannot stop you yet but soon enough I will be able to." She felt a brush of pain and realized that whatever was making it possible to Xavier to speak to her mentally would soon allow him to use his powers to stop her.

She took the form of a bird and took flight feeling panic and being stalked by someone she couldn't escape. She was then hit by a massive gust of wind that forced her down into a waiting net. She resumed her true form to see the X-men gathering around her. Xavier was sitting by the jet hooked up to a strange variant of Cerebro with the mutant Forge adjusting dials. "So that's how you got into my head Xavier." She looked over at the Native American boy. "I will remember this Forge you will pay for this."

"You won't hurt anyone ever again Raven," Xavier said darkly. "Shield is on it's way and they will be taking you to a cell of my own design that even you can't escape from." She didn't dignify that with a response she would get out sooner or later and then they would all pay.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
